Every breath you take
by Seamistress89
Summary: Steve and Tony got into another fight. Tony recruits the others, along with Pepper, to help him make it up to Steve. One shot, main Stony


Title: Every breath you take

Summary: Based off this video: youtube dot com watch?v=8DhShGitmy4 (Every breath you take –Tony and Steve by DarkRaineZylox). Just a bit of fluff while I type "Captain Mom".

Steve and Tony got into another fight. Tony recruits the others, along with Pepper, to help him make it up to Steve.

Pairing: Stony mainly, others might show up, but probably less prominent, which include only slightly mentioned SpideyPool (Wade x Peter) (because Peter's gonna be too young, but hey, Wade can be his friend), Clintasha (Clint x Natasha), hidden Coulson x Maria, hidden Happy x Pepper and hidden Thorki. Other pairings will be decided later on, maybe.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sea: … Yeah, who wants fluff?

As for when I post this on fanfiction account, "Captain Mom" will be up as soon as I finish the first few chapters. The first chapter is done, and I'm working on the second, so give me maybe a few weeks please, at the earliest.

This one will only go for a T rating, but don't worry; I'll have "Captain Mom" and "Suds in the bucket" (SpideyPool heheh) both more than likely rated M, so yeah…

Anyways, enjoy! All credit goes to DarkRaineZylox and the creator of Avengers (which I'm too lazy to look up, so we'll just say it goes to Marvel).

* * *

Steven Rogers began to pry at the engagement ring that rest on his finger, his blue eyes narrowed at Tony as it finally came off. The ring was thrown roughly at the dark haired brunette in front of him. "Take your ring back and leave me alone, Anthony Stark!" Steve yelled at him before he turned on his heels to walk away.

Anthony, or Tony for short stared at the spot his fiancé had once stood, shock clear on his features. What had just happened? One minute they were talking about wedding plans and the next, Steve was throwing the ring at him and storming out.

Not a few minutes later, Peter rushed down the stairs to the lab to check on his dad. The eight year old had just watched as his Pops had stormed out the door and was surprised by the scene. "Dad?" The boy called out. When Tony looked up, Peter continued. "Is Pops okay? I just saw him walk out and he looked really upset…"

Tony sighed and patted his lap. The eight year old came to sit on the leg and Tony hugged him reassuringly. "It'll be okay, Pete. Pops just needs a little time to himself is all; He'll be back soon."

Peter hugged his dad back and nodded against the others tank top. "Okay." He mumbled lightly.

* * *

When Steve didn't come back that night after Peter was put to bed, Tony knew he'd have to come up with something. And for Steven Rogers, that something had to be **good**. No, not good. Steve only deserved the best. Anyone who was going to be with Tony Stark only deserved the best.

Tony had to call Pepper and the gang. The way he saw it, Pepper would help him plan something. The other Avengers would then help him set things up. He already had half a plan formed, but he needed Pepper's help to put it into action. The appointed CEO of his industries could help him, no problem!

* * *

Director Fury had thankfully kept his apartment over in Brooklyn for him in case he needed it. This was one of the times he needed it, unfortunately. It's been two full days (not including the night he left) since he left the Stark mansion and not a word, not a single **word** about their fight has come up between Steve and Tony!

No, scratch that. Tony hasn't said a word, texted him, or even sent **Pepper**, Happy or Rhodey to approach him!

It was the start of the third day when a knock came at his apartment door. With a firm frown on his lips – who visited someone at 8.30 am? – Steve went to answer the door. In the doorway stood **Peter** of all people with a bouquet of red roses with –thankfully – Happy as his chaperone it seemed.

"Peter? Happy? What are you both doing here?" Steve asked, though he had an idea. Only Peter and Tony knew his favorite flowers were actually red roses. So he was a traditional man. What could he say, right?

Peter raised the bouquet with a wide smile to his Pops. "These are for you, Pops. Dad said you'd be here, and I wanted to bring you your favorite flowers." The elder man sighed as he accepted the flowers. Of course they were from just Peter. This had been his point earlier. Tony didn't care anymore. He knew their engagement was going to be some kind of mistake.

"Come in in, guys. Are you thirsty?" He asked as the two followed him in and Happy shut the door behind them. When Peter chimed he was, Steve smiled and poured them all a glass of lemonade with a few cubes of ice each. After handing the glasses to Peter and Happy, Steve set his own down temporarily to go find a vase for the flowers. He knew he had one somewhere….

"Aha, here it is." Steve smiled as he pulled out the glass vase, filled it with water and put the flowers in it. He didn't notice Natasha sneak in to his apartment or her sneaking up to move a rag with chloroform to his face until it was too late. His last thoughts before he passed out went to Peter and for Happy to keep him safe.

* * *

"Seriously, Nat? Did you have to knock him out like that? You know he's gonna be wondering what the Hell when he wakes up."

Huh…? Was that Clint's voice…? What was Clint doing in Brooklyn?

"I was told to just get him here. I wasn't told on how." Natasha's voice came from somewhere close. Really close…

"Yeah, well… Whatever. Let's just get him to the venue already before he wakes up."

Steve blacked out again with a small groan and a small throb in his head.

* * *

When he came to again, Steve could feel the weight of a small form – Peter? – sitting on his lap while he sat in a chair with what felt like a fancy mental backing and a cushioned seat. He could feel the chair had arms too – probably so he wouldn't fall or something. He grunted lightly as he slowly opened his eyes.

He sighed in relief when his sight confirmed Peter indeed was the one in his lap. The attack in his apartment really had him worried. His arms wrap securely around the boy in his lap, who makes a surprised sound having not noticed his Pops was awake until that second, but the brunette hugged his Pops back with a smile.

"Sorry for earlier, Pops, but Aunt 'Tasha, Uncle Clint, Uncle Happy and I had to get you here." The eight year old explained. "Dad gave us that mission and Aunt 'Tasha said I did a really good job."

Steve sighed after a moment and kissed his son on the forehead with a small smile. "It's okay, Peter, but next time just tell Pops to follow you? I'll follow you anywhere, kiddo." Peter nodded and Steve ruffled his hair. "Now, can you tell Pops where we are?"

"We're here to-." He covered his mouth with his hands quickly. Dad had told him not to tell! He looked from a stage that looked like it was made of wood planks and then to his Pops. He shook his head. "I can't tell. It's supposed to be a surprise." He explained with a nod. "You'll like the surprise, promise!"

Steve pursed his lips but sighed after a moment. "Alright..," The blond gave in for the time being. He would just have to trust his son.

Eventually some music started and every one there – which included quite a few people, Steve noticed – began to mingle with one another. Soon after, a boy who looked maybe thirteen came to offer a hand out to Peter with a smirk.

"Mr. Rogers, Mr. Parker." The boy winked to Peter, which made the brunette blush and Steve chuckle. "My name is Wade. I'm here to dance with your son."

"Well, at least you have a few manners, Wade." Steve nodded his consent. "Go ahead, Peter, I'll be right here when you get tired."

"Thanks, Pops!" Peter leaned up to kiss his Pops on the cheek before jumping down to take Wade's hand so the blond boy could lead him out to dance.

After another hour and a half – and Peter finally coming back just short of – Steve finally stood with a sigh. He guessed Tony was going to chicken out of whatever plan he had up his sleeve. Steve began to leave, his back turned to the stage and dance floor. He was almost to the door when he froze as he heard Tony's voice pick up from the microphone. He was stood in front of half a stage – the other half covered by a maroon colored drape or something.

Music began to pick up and the guests all fell silent. This must have been what Tony was planning, since everyone fell quiet the second the tune picked up.

"Every breath you take

And every move you make

Every bond you break,

every step you take

I'll be watching you."

Steve turned around and watched. His face was full of disapproval as Tony sang, though on the inside, his heart sang. Tony really always had a nice singing voice…

"Every single day

And every word you say

Every game you play,

every night you stay

I'll be watching you.

Oh, can't you see

You belong to me?

How my poor heart aches

With every step you take."

Steve crossed his arms and damn him, a small smile lifted the corners of his lips. Tony knew he liked this song.

"And every move you make

And every vow you break

Every smile you fake,

every claim you stake

I'll be watching you."

Tony took a step back from the microphone as the curtain behind him dropped. Behind him was the singer, Sting, as well as two men with guitars, and a man on drums. Tony's and Sting's voice began to mingle with one another as the man continued to sing with the singer.

"Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace

I dream at night, I can only see your face

I look around but it's you I can't replace

I feel so cold and I long for your embrace

I keep crying baby, baby please

Oh Mummy, oh oh."

As the singing continued, the echo of fancy black shoes moved closer to Steve. The blond stood still, waiting for the brunette to make his way to the super soldier.

"Oh, can't you see

You belong to me?

How my poor heart aches

With every step you take."

A hand was placed over the arc reactor for a bit of dramatics before the same hand was offered out to the captain. "Care for a dance, Captain?" Tony asked between the lyrics.

This made Steve chuckle, but comply. He took Tony's hand and soon the slightly shorter man began to lead him in a slow dance. It felt nice, and it felt like he was where he belonged again.

Sting sang the rest of the song on his own, but Tony still mouthed the lyrics against the captain's ear, just to make the man either blush or laugh. Tony wasn't sure which reaction he enjoyed more, though both sounded good. Definitely both.

As the song came to a close, Tony dipped the man before a smirk colored his lips. "Want to fly, Captain?" When the blond gave a confused look to Tony – Tony wasn't wearing any of his armor pieces that he could see – Tony took it as an okay and soon Steve gasped as the repulsors in his apparently fancy shoes lifted them into the air.

As they danced to the last few lyrics in the air – Steve still didn't know how they did it, completely – Tony leaned to kiss him on the lips. "I'm sorry for pissing you off. I promise to do better…" He whispered against his lips.

Steve smiled and kissed him back deeply before pulling back. "It's okay, you're forgiven…"

"Good." Tony grinned. "Because I was gonna save these bad boys for our wedding day and our first dance. But now I have to make something even better." He joked and made Steve laugh.

"Shut up, Tony." He demanded before kissing him again deeply. He smiled into the kiss though as he felt the ring he had previously thrown at the other slipped onto his finger again.

Finally, he felt like he was back where he belonged, and that was with Anthony Stark.

Now if they could just get married finally, their life could finally be perfect.

* * *

Sea: Annnnd done! How was it? Please let me know. I've not done something this cheesy in a while, so yeah…


End file.
